A Dark Weasel?
by Loony-1995
Summary: Green Weasel Sequel. Draco and Ron are in their 6th year at Hogwarts. They have been friends since 1st year but now times are getting harder and darker; this year will test their friendship to the max. Will their friendship survive...will they?
1. Changes

_**This is a follow on from 'A Green Weasel', so I suggest you read it but I'm sure you will be able to get the gist of it as it goes on. Happy reading, could you comment/review after? =D**_

'Ah... I do love this room,' smiled Ron as he collapsed onto his bed in his dorm. It was their first night back at Hogwarts, this year Ron and the rest of his year would be starting their sixth year and their N.E.W.T studies.

'Roc, get your fat arse off me!' Yelled Ron when Gregg jumped on him.

'BUNDLE!' Yelled the bulky teenager, and soon the rest of the dorm was lying on Ron.

'Fuck off guys,' Ron laughed and pushed as hard as he could and managed to push his friends off onto the floor.

Ron pulled out a photo from his trunk and put it on his bedside cabinet carefully; he smirked when he saw the members of the photo.

The photo had been taken at the end of first year and contained; Ron laughing with his right arm leaning on Draco's head; Draco rolling his eyes and looking up at Ron but he was smiling; Blaise standing in between Gregg and Vinnie, looking serious but after a second burst out laughing; Gregg to the right of Blaise, next to Ron, laughing at a stupid face Vinnie was pulling; and Vinnie on the far left of the photo, pulling the most stupidest, funniest face he could think of.  
Ron adored this photo and made sure it was always up.

Ron looked around to the boys, or should that be young men now, that he had grown to love like brothers; they had changed so much. Gregg and Vinnie were still large and short but now the puppy-fat had been replaced with pure muscle, their round faces were now square and their faces more mature. Blaise had grown and now was 6ft tall, but he still wasn't as tall as Ron or Draco, also his shoulders had widened and muscles had started to appear.

However, it was Draco that looked the most different to Ron; his face was pointy, wise and mature but looked worn; his eyes had turned a cold-gray colour, not the warm grey they were before; he had grown taller and like the other boys, muscle had come about, but it didn't show as much as it showed on Gregg or Vinnie, however it seem more intimidating than Blaise's muscle; Draco features seemed more cold, bitter, not the fun, happy features they had been before and even when he laughed, the fun never seemed to reach his eyes, it had always before; and overall he seemed more grown-up, wiser but more worn out and colder. Ron knew something was up and he hated these changes he saw in his closest, most-trusted friend. He would try and get him alone and then try and talk to him about it. But Ron wondered if this change was a secret too bad for even him to know.

Ron edged over to Blaise,

'Hey Griffin, could you do me a favour?' Ron whispered.

'Yeah sure mate, what is it?'

'You noticed the changes in Phoenix?' Blaise nodded; he too had seen the bad changes, 'well, could you go early to dinner with Roc and Kraken, I'll see if I can get anything out of Phoenix, but even then I doubt I will and if he does tell my stuff, but doesn't want you to know, I'm sorry but I wouldn't tell you,'

'Sure, I understand, you wouldn't betray his trust for anything, I think you put him and his trust before you and your life,' Ron smiled and nodded.

'Don't worry, I'd die for you too' he smiled, 'thanks mate, I owe you one,' he patted Blaise on the shoulder and started speaking to Vinnie about his holiday.

'I'm gonna go early, get some good seats, see if any girls have matured,' winked Blaise, smiling cheekily.

'Mind if we join you Griffin?'

'No, certainly not. Come on you two, our ladies await.' He laughed and the three boys walked pompously and arrogantly out of the door shaking their bums as they walked.

'I sometimes wonder if they're getting younger and stupider each year,' Ron smirked, Draco gave a small laugh, but it didn't reach his eyes, they stayed distant.

'Draco, come and sit here, I need to talk to you.'

'What about?' He knew that Ron would only use his real name when he was serious, which was rare.

'I'm gonna say stuff, so don't get angry and don't stop me, please?' Draco nodded. 'You've changed and I don't think these changes are good; your eyes are colder, when you laugh or smile it doesn't reach your eyes; you seem distant from us, you were quiet on the way here – I don't think you said one word except 'hi' to me or anyone else – we asked about your summer and you then pretended not to hear us, you haven't made one joke, and you look tried, stressed; I hate seeing you this way so those things mean you are depressed about something or you've decided you're gay, 'cause you haven't checked out a girl yet and you are normally the first one to.'

'I'm not gay.' Draco said bitterly back, this was obviously a touchy subject, 'and stop sticking your long nose in where it isn't wanted,' Draco got up and made for the door, but Ron wasn't having any of it; he was going to find out what was up with his best friend.

'Stop right there! I've known you since first year. Yeah, so not all of your life but most of it,' he stood in front of the dorm door, blocking Draco's exit, 'and I know when something is up and I'm not being nosey but I care about you Draco, I love you -,'

'Oh, so you're the one who is gay and you've just got me alone so you can hit on me.' He spat back, this was _nothing _like the usual Draco.

'No, I love you like a brother," Ron moved out of the way of the door, so Draco could go. 'I would give my life for you...' muttered Ron, looking down at his large feet.

Draco had made it halfway down the stairs when he had heard Ron's mutter, it made him stop; did someone really care about him that much? He doubted if either one of his parents would risk their lives for him.

'You mean that?' Whispered Draco, not turning round.

'Yeah, of course I do, you're my greatest friend and I would do anything for you mate, just remember that,' he whispered, meaning every word he spoke.

Draco turned round and hugged Ron tightly, letting his emotions go. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

Ron closed the door.  
'Now tell me everything, and I promise you that I will not tell a soul, dead or alive, what you tell me,' he whispered gently and Draco spilled his heart out.


	2. A New Year & Jobs

'Where have you two been?' whispered Gregg when Draco and Ron walked in late, the whole hall staring at them; Draco looked like he had been crying.

'I got myself locked in that bloody bathroom...again, stupid lock,' Ron rolled his eyes, and Gregg held back a laugh.

The food appeared but was soon gone; everyone was starving.

'I do hope you enjoyed your first meal at Hogwarts new first years and a huge welcome back to the rest of our students. But sadly my talk this year will not be nice or welcoming,' Dumbledore's voice turned serious and darker. 'As you now all know Lord Voldermort is back,' a huge gasp and shiver went through the hall.

'Bloody hell! Get over yourselves will you? It's a name; would you gasp at 'Dave'? Nah, didn't think so. SO here goes; VOLDY, VOLDY, VOLDY-MORT! VOLDERMORT.' Ron stood up and yelled at the hall. 'Oh look, I'm fine, look, I'm not dead and ow!' Gasped Ron; the hall looked at him thinking that he was going to drop down dead. 'Don't flick people Griffin, it hurts...sorry Professor, it gets on my nerves.'

'Oh that is fine Ron, but let me carry on; Lord Voldermort is back,' pupils held back their shivers. 'And I believe he will be targeting younger people to become death eaters...students of Hogwarts. I believe that he will want to have more followers so will start with you, and if you are in any way contacted by a death eater about turning to the dark side, I ask you to contact me," Dumbledore said this as he looked at Slytherin, the hall all looked at Slytherin.

'Bloody hell! It's always us isn't it! I might as well be a bloody death eater, everyone seems to think that Slytherins are,' Ron said loudly; he had his mother's temper and he would say what he liked when he liked.

'I never said that Ron,' said Dumbledore, who like the rest of the hall, had heard his complaint.

'Well, Professor, you said it and looked right to this table, not to Gryffindor, not to Ravenclaw, not to Huffelpuff but to Slytherin, I don't know if you meant to do it, but you did. And personally I find it quite offensive, I'm not a death eater but if everyone keeps on assuming that the only thing that Slytherins can do well is to become a death eater, so I might just end up being one.'

'I'm sorry if I offended you and I am very sorry but may I continue,' Ron nodded, but he was still not happy. 'We must make sure that Lord Voldermort does not drive us apart, we must unite as one. That is all I have to say on the matter and on other matters, Professor Snape is now the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher,' Ron and other Slytherins cheered loudly, Snape smiled, but other houses gasped and yelled their objections this news. 'And our new Potions teacher is Professor Slughorn. I have been told to inform you that the new Quidditch team trails will take place in two weeks time and I think this year will be a very exciting year for Quidditch,"

'Yeah but Slytherin are gonna win it again!'  
'YEAH WITH WEASLEY KING WE CAN'T LOSE!' Slytherin cheered for their captain and best player.

'Ah, but you did not let me explain,' Slytherin quieten down; Dumbledore explain wasn't usually good news for them. 'This year each team will swap a player with another team; Slytherin will swap players with Gryffindor, Ravenclaw with Huffelpuff. One student from each team will go on to the team they have been paired up with and the team you are swapping with get to chose the player," Slytherin let out yells of rebellion; it was obvious what player they would choose.

'Right then, I'm not playing Quidditch this year then! I'm not playing for Gryffindor!'

'What makes you think we want you?' yelled a raven-haired bespectacled teenager, by the name of Harry Potter.

'Well, Harry, Ron is the best player in Hogwarts," said Dumbledore, he waved his hands and the hall was silent, Slytherins sent daggers to the old headmaster, 'and Ron you will play Quidditch this year and if Gryffindor want you then you will play for them.' Ron huffed loudly. 'That is the end of that matter and so I bid you a goodnight and farewell.'

Prefects and the head boy and girl stood up leading the first years away, Ron walked sulky with his dorm mates.

'What's way unfair! We're gonna lose this year now!' Moaned Vinnie.

'Hey, I'm not the only good player, Phoenix always catches the snitch, Kraken, you're a great keeper and Roc, has a brilliant left swing, I don't think you'll lose this year,' said Ron, trying to lift their sprits.

'Thanks Hydra, but will you play good for them?' Said Gregg

'If they choose me...I'll be made to probably, I'll try and play as bad as I can and knowing me I'll end up punching that twaty Potter five minutes into the first training session. I hate him and you know I can't take orders off of anyone,' that raised their sprits; imagining Ron punching Harry Potter out cold.

'Ron,' said Draco, when they were both in the bathroom alone, brushing their teeth.

'Yeah mate,' said Ron as he paused.

'Do you think Dumbledore thinks I'm a death eater?'

'To be honest, I don't have a clue but he knows you're friends with me, and I'm a Weasley, so he might doubt it a bit but I think he was talking to the seventh years, not our year. Mouldy Voldy would most likely take older students, we're a bit too young.' But Ron really did wonder how low Voldermort would go to get mort supporters. 'Don't worry about it, what did you take this year anyway?" said Ro, trying to take Draco's mind off that subject.

'DADA,' Ron interrupted him

'Look, you can't be a de when you have chosen _Defence _against the dark arts, carry on,' smiled Ron.

'Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration, you?'

'Which are all subjects needed to be an auror, anyway me...I took Care of Mythical creatures, potions, ani-healer basic course – subject you need to become a mythical creature healer – Transfiguration and I'll ask Professor Flitwick if he wouldn't mind giving me some after-school sessions for Charms, I like it but we're only allowed four choices,' smiled Ron.

'So you want to be an Ani-Healer?'

'Yeah, I have always wanted to help mythical creatures, and a healer seems the best root for that or I wanna set up a mythical creature reserve, to help endangered creatures like Unicorns, Phoenixes and dragons, a bit like the one Charlie works on, what do you want to do?'

Draco sighed and lent up against the sink.

'If I'm not killed by my parents, family or Moldy Voldy,' Ron smirked at Draco, he really was paranoid.

'Which you won't be, 'cause I'm here to protect you mate,' smiled Ron.

'Wow, that really makes me feel safer,' Ron punched him lightly on the arm, 'I want to be an auror.'

'I told you that! All your subjects are for that job.'

'_Yeah, but I'll probably be killed before I get a chance to even take my N.E.W.T exams!'_


	3. Hungry Eyes

''Ello Ron, how's it going?' Asked Hagrid when he saw Ron walking alone to breakfast.

'Oh, hi Hagrid, or should that be Professor Hagrid,' smiled Ron. 'I'm fine thanks, got a lot on my mind, how have you been?'

'Oh, me, I've been great Ron, you chosen any of me lessons?' Said Hagrid hoping Ron had, that boy had a gift with animals and Hagrid hoped that Ron knew it.

'Yeah, course, I've chosen Care of Mythical Creatures and Ani-healing,' smiled Ron, glad that someone was talking to him; it took his mind off of his dark depressing thoughts.

'Ah that's good, you're good with animals, bit liek Charlie, but I think you're better...don't tell 'im I said that, see you later then,' he smiled and walked off ahead to his hut.

As soon as Hagrid left, Ron's dark thoughts came back into his head, they circled faster and faster; louder and louder. He just wanted to end them.

Breakfast was a loud blur for Ron; his friends noticed his quiet state but didn't say anything.

'Come on Ron, we've got Potions,' smiled Draco, waking his friend from his thoughts.

Potions was also a loud messy blur; Ron made his potion extremely easily and quickly, to him it was a simple potion, to the rest of the class it was a challenging and daunting one. Ron was given an extension potion by a surprised Slughorn, but yet his brain was on auto-pilot and he did it in minutes, while everyone was still stuck on the first step of the first potion.

It was only in fourth lesson were Ron paid any attention to the lesson. He had Care of Mythical Creatures and they were studying Unicorns in more depth than in fourth year.  
Normally, the girls would step forward first followed by the nervous boys, and greeting the unicorns for males would involve bowing, showing that they meant the graceful creature no harm, but there was no girls in Ron's class, so a male would have to be brave and go first, hoping to not get himself speared.

'Right,' said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together, he hoped he sounded happy and positive. 'So who wants to go and make contact with the unicorns then?'

There was a paddock full of full-grown male and female unicorns, no foals this time for the boys. They had already learnt that the females were more aggressive and violent but they might be more trusting more quickly. But still, nearly all of the boys were reluctant to go forward.

'Bloody hell, I'll go first then,' said Ron, fed up of the coward boys; weren't Gryffindors meant to be brave? And yet he was the only Slytherin in the class and yet he was the one being brave!

'Ah, well done Ron,' smiled Hagrid. 'Five points for Slytherin for volunteering. Now be careful and slow,' Ron nodded and opened the paddock gate gently and shut it behind him cautiously.

He had shut and opened the gate with no sound at all but yet as soon as he shut it every unicorn head turned and looked at him. Ron stayed calm, taking deep breaths.

Ron was about to bow when a scaly green object caught his eye. Ron looked to the back of the paddock and saw a snake with a hungry look in its eyes. A unicorn would be dinner if Ron didn't do something.

Unfortunately, Ron had learnt that Unicorns weren't fans of Parselmouths and asking the snake what it was doing or telling it to go away wouldn't be the best move for Ron's life, and he couldn't send a spell at it because his wand had been taken off him, so that he couldn't harm the unicorns and he couldn't charge through the unicorn pack as that would look aggressive and a unicorn would most likely stab him before he got anywhere near the snake, but he couldn't stand there and do nothing!

'Hagrid, I'm gonna do something important but stupid, so I just wanna make sure the class hears than if I die, it isn't your fault,' whispered Ron, loud enough so the class standing around the paddock could hear him.

'Ronn...,' said Hagrid cautiously, he trusted the boy but sometimes wondered if Ron ever thought of his own safety.

'I have too; I can't watch one die.'

'_Oi! Snake, what are you doing here? I hope you're not going to bite one of these unicorns, otherwise you'll have me to deal with!' _Hissed out Ron, the largest, leader male unicorn threw its head up and whinnied angrily...


	4. Sev & Trials

With a whip of its pure golden tail the alpha male span and charged, the rest of the "gentle" creatures whinnied angrily and reared up.

A crunch was heard as the male pounded its hoofs down.

The male trotted gracefully to Ron, the rest of the herd had got their gentleness back; it was like there had been no snake, but a young male nudged its muzzle up against the gruesome remaining.

'That was a close one,' laughed Ron nervously, the leader, when it got to Ron, went into a low and respectful bow – Ron had saved the herd; if the snake had bitten one, the others would have flown into a confusing panic and could have killed themselves, and Ron himself.

'Bloody hell; you 'ad me worried then,' chuckled Hagrid slowly. A few of the students – with their mouths hanging wide open – began to clap for Ron; he had risked his life to save a few unicorns; which, even to Care of Mythical Creature students were not that important.

'Everyone knows what you did today,' said Draco, as he stood in a towel in the dorm's bathroom.

'I know, and could you please get changed?' Laughed Ron, 'you have been standing in that doorway for ages.' Draco blushed lightly and started to get changed by his bed.

'I thought of Sev when I saw that snake – remember him?' Ron smiled sadly as he thought of his old snake. _(Note: for those who have not read 'A Green Weasel', Sev was Ron's snake, given by Charlie, he was killed by the twins and Ginny in first year.)_

'How could I forget him? He was such a great snake,' smiled Draco, remembering the first year Christmas – before the twins had got to him.

'Hm...I wish he could be here again,' smiled Ron, his mind was at the same time as Draco – the Christmas holidays. Draco nodded, still smiling.

'_I think I saw a resurrecting spell in a dark arts book...I should see if I can find it again – Sev didn't deserve to die.'_

The rest of the week went well, and his first Ani-Healer lesson was easy and enjoyable and because there was only him and another person, a Ravenclaw girl called Charlotte, he couldn't get distracted and was able to work very quickly with her help.

For once it was the weekend that Ron was dreading.

The Quidditch trials were happening and Ron now had to play for Gryffindor, because of Dumbledore's newest idea and because the Gryffindor's thought it would be good if they choose him.

Many students were saying, once again, that Ron belonged in Gryffindor, it was a bit of gossip that would not leave Ron, it bugged him to hear people saying that; he wasn't like the rest of his family, he wasn't a Gryffindor, he wasn't one of them; he wasn't stupid, he was better.

Ron walked out onto the Quidditch pitch, ready for the trials to begin.

It was a gorgeous sunny day, there were no clouds in the light blue sky and Ron could think of a million better things to be doing than trying to get into the Gryffindor team; he knew they would put him in, they had too, and so what was the point of him being there.

Ron stood in a line with nervous Gryffindor all were from different years but yet they all shook, all desperate to make it into the team, to prove themselves: Ron couldn't be bothered. Ron had decided to go for keeper, he hated that position, but he would hate being on this team, so a little bit more hate wouldn't hurt.  
The stands were full of all different houses and years and the teachers were there; everyone wanted to see what Ron would be like towards Harry Potter.

'Right Keepers, I want you to fly around the pitch in a big circle,' said Harry Potter in a superior tone – a tone Ron did not like to be used on him – Harry sat next to Professor McGonagall, who never seemed to get older; she always looked the same.

As the other keepers took off, Ron just stood there, looking up into the sky, pretending he hadn't heard Harry.

'I SAID FLY IN A CIRCLE!' Yelled Harry, already Ron's disrespected for him being shown, a few Slytherins laughed.

Ron just started to whistle loudly.

'LISTEN TO ME!'

'Oh, look a flying-pig,' Ron pointed at an invisible flying-pig; showing he would not listen to Harry for as long as he could get away with.

'Ronald Weasley, get on your broom and fly around the pitch,' said Professor McGonagall in a composed tone of voice.

'Of course Professor,' Ron gave her a bright smile and flew up.

Ron's broom was very new; his brothers – Percy, Charlie and Bill – had given it to him just before he had left for the new year and term. It was the latest model available and had their nickname for him on the handle: _Green Weasel._

Harry asked the flyers – who had not fallen out of the sky – to fly by the hoops so that he could see how good they were at keepering. But no one was watching the nervous keepers, even McGonagall had stopped watching.

Ron was doing some very impressive and dangerous tricks and flips in the middle of the pitch and Harry only realised he was doing it and that everyone was watching, when the keeper – who was meant to be keepering – was so interested in what Ron was doing, that the quaffle was thrown right into his face, causing him to do backwards off of his broom.

Harry had had it – already! Harry had a very short patience and it was even shorter with Ron. Harry got onto his broom and headed straight to Ron; the stands went silent.


	5. Lost

'Why, hello Harry!' Said Ron in a happy and bright mood, knowing it would just make Harry more annoyed.

'Don't act all bloody happy with me, you dickhead,' yelled Harry

'Well, at least I have a penis,' smiled Ron, snorts of laugher came from the stands, it was a rubbish comeback, and Ron could do better, but it annoyed Harry. Harry went for Ron, but Ron easily swerved Harry and his broom, 'Ooooh, someone's got their wand in a twist,' Ron laughed, his voice so different from first year; it was deep but silky, it could charm anyone...minus Harry Potter.

'POTTER GET BACK HERE NOW!' Yelled McGonagall, knowing that a fight would follow, knowing that Harry had no chance against Ron.  
Ron wasn't the little boy he had been back in first year; had he ever been "little"? Ron's shoulders had become wider and more muscular; his chest now displayed a six-pack and he was over six feet tall, and still growing.

Harry just ignored McGonagall, but Ron wasn't in the mood for a fight, so he did the "sensible" thing and landed next to McGonagall, hoping that Harry wasn't stupid enough to start a fight right next to her.

'Thank you Ron,' whispered McGonagall. 'POTTER YOU BEST BE CARFUL OR YOU WILL NOT HAVE THAT CAPTAIN BADGE ANYMORE!' She yelled, her mood changing in the blink of an eye.

Ron smirked at Harry; Harry landed angrily on the pitch and stomped off.

'Well, that was very childish of him, wasn't it?' Said Ron, loudly, just before Harry had walked off the pitch.

'WELL, I'M NOT GOING TO PUT YOU IN THE TEAM!' Harry blasted back, before stomping off like a spoilt 5 year-old who hadn't been allowed any sweets.

* * *

'So how will you know if you're in the team?" said Gregg.

'I dunno, Roc, I suppose I'll just be told,' shrugged Ron; he wasn't in Gryffindor so he wouldn't see the house notice board. 'And I don't think Potter will put me in and I don't think Gryffindor will want a Slytherin in their team and I don't want to have to play against you guys. Who is our team this year then?' Asked Ron, no one had told him of the Slytherin team yet.

'Well, we don't have a captain yet, we wanted Phoenix but he seems...funny,' answered Vinnie, sitting next to Gregg, as usual, Ron nodded. 'Err, I'll ask Griffin, he might know,' Vinnie turned around. 'Oi, Griffin!'

'What?'

'Butt. Over. Now,' said Vinnie, pointing to the seat next to him.

'What?' Tutted Griffin, wondering why they had called him over; he was only a few seats away. 'I think I was just about to get her as well.' He complained, his mates knew when to not call him, and that's when they would. The three boys around him laughed.

'Hydra was asking 'bout the team, you know who's in it?'

'Oh, erm, we had trials, but Snape was the only one like choosing, so I think... we're going with the same team as last year, minus you of course and I don't think Phoenix is signing up again, he's been...funny.'

'Those were my exact words! What's up with him? He is usually fun but he's being a right depresso.' Said Vinnie

'"Depresso"? Sounds like a type of coffee," smiled Ron.

'Someone who is being depressing, boring and looks very tired, like someone without their morning coffee,' answered Gregg, in a factual and posh voice, like he was reading straight out of an Oxford dictionary; Ron nodded, taking in this made-up word. 'So Ron, what's going down with Phoenix?'

'I wish I could tell but I can't, he'll tell you when he's ready.'

'He's gay in he? I said dat he was,' said Gregg.

'You actual did say dat as well. He did,' said Vinnie.

'No, he isn't,' smiled Ron  
_'I think it would be better if that was the reason...'_  
'Who is playing then?' said Ron, changing the subject.

'Oh well, me and Kraken is playing...'

* * *

'They want to know, what's wrong with you! You have to tell them,' whispered Ron, as him and Draco sat on Ron's bed, while the other three got changed for bed.

'I can't, you know I can't! They can't help,' muttered Draco, in his mind he was helpless and the more people who knew about it the worse it would get; he had broken down in front of Ron but Ron was different from them, Ron was closer to Draco then they were.

'And I can?' Ron didn't wait for an answer. 'Look, you have to tell someone, Dumbledore, Snape, my dad... anyone!' Ron was pleading now; he hated seeing his best friend tear himself apart.

'I just can't, they won't look at me in the same way if I tell them,' sadness echoed through his voice.

'So you'd rather they saw you as a death eater then?' Said Ron, as soon as he said it, he wished he could take it back.

'NO OF COURSE I DON'T! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!' Yelled Draco; he bolted from the room, slamming the door on the way out.

'What the hell was dat all about?' uttered Gregg, not believing what he had just seen; Draco never yelled at Ron.

'What did you say to 'im?' said Vinnie, shocked just like Gregg.

'I can't say and you should know that by now, I've gotta go and find him,' said Ron, those three would find out about Draco someday, and he couldn't help thinking that the sooner the better. 'And try and talk some sense into him,' muttered Ron to himself; he had to try no matter how hard he knew it would be.

* * *

'Where is he?'

'I couldn't find him...,' muttered Ron, his voice was gloomy and seemed to be on the edge of tears. 'I looked everywhere!' Ron put his head in his hands, trying to push the tears back; what if Draco had done something stupid?


	6. 1 AM

'"m sure he's ok, Hydra, he ain't that stupid,' said Gregg, but he wasn't a good liar, it showed that he was worried; Ron had always been able to find Draco if he ran off.

'Yeah but this time is different, it's serious,' muttered Ron, he should have helped Draco but how could he? Ron didn't know what it was like to have death eater parents who were putting pressure on him to be a death eater. The biggest pressure he had from his parents was to say "please" and "thank you" and to eat everything on his plate – two things he did anyway.

Gregg, Vinnie and Blaise pretended they didn't hear the last bit; Ron always gave them hope, no matter what they were doing, and seeing Ron looking worried was never a good thing, especially if it was about Draco.

'I'm gonna have another look,' said Ron, getting up from his chair in the Slytherin Common room; it was just him, Gregg, Blaise and Vinnie.

'There is no point Hydra, it's,' Vinnie looked at the clock, 'one in the bloody morning...we really should be in bed.' He said this as he rose from his own chair and stretched; both Blaise and Gregg nodded and followed suit.

'I'll be up in a sec," smiled Ron, sitting back down in his chair. His voice sounded tried and truthful, like he agreed, but had no plan of joining them, he had to find Draco.

'Ok, mate,' said Gregg as he walked past, he patted Ron on the shoulder and smiled at him, ''m sure he's fine,'

'He's gone to look for him, hasn't he?" said Gregg, shaking his head; it was ten minutes since they had left the common room and Vinnie had just gone to see if Ron was still sitting there.

'Well, he ain't down there,' smiled Vinnie, that boy was determined.

* * *

_Knock, knock_

Ron knew it was totally and utterly stupid to be knocking on Dumbledore's office at one am, but he had to, this was serious. And there was a rather large chance that Dumbledore wouldn't be in, if he wasn't Ron would go to the kitchens and eat away his worry away, well, it was better than drinking it away.

Ron was just about to turn away, when the door opened.  
It was Dumbledore. Even though it was one in morning, he stood there in a long night gown, which was covered with moons and stars – he looked just like a young muggle child may imagine a wizard – and a pair of white socks, beaming at Ron, holding a packet of Bertie Botts every flavour beans, he swallowed the bean which was in his mouth.

'Hm, apple, one of my favourites,' Dumbledore didn't seem to be taken back by Ron standing, knocking at his office door; he held the packet to Ron. 'Would you like one Ron? I know it is late, but I cannot resist these,' Ron thought it weird but put his hand in and took out a pink one.

'What flavour did you get?' said Dumbledore like an excited child, still not asking why Ron was there at such an early hour of the morning.

Ron chewed. 'Bacon,' he smiled; they were rare.

'I have not had one of them before, is it nice?'

'Yeah, reminds me of home.'

'Now, I must ask why you are here, but please come in.' Dumbledore signalled for Ron to follow him up to his office. When they reached his office, Dumbledore sat behind his desk and Ron sat opposite the wise wizard. Dumbledore just looked at Ron, not saying anything.

'Erm, well, it's about Draco,' said Ron, sitting up, putting on the most grown-up and mature voice he could, Dumbledore didn't interrupt him, just took another bean. 'I'm worried about him, but I do not know if I should tell you, he did not want me to tell anyone bu- Professor?'

Dumbledore had taken his hand to his chest and was choking. Ron leapt up, ready to help or run for help. He spat out a green bean, he waved Ron down.

'Those green ones are risky, I thought it was apple, turns out it was bogey, please carry on.'

Ron sat down and took a deep breath before continuing. 'But I cannot sit next to him, as a close friend and brother, and watch him tear himself apart. It's killing him, but he will not tell anyone, not even you, I am stuck Professor, between what my best friend wants me to do – which is to stay quiet – and what I think I should do.'

'Well, I would normally say do as your friend wishes, but I think this is more serious, as you were standing at my door, fully dressed at one o'clock in the morning. We could get Draco here and then talk about it, where is he?'

Ron sighed, shrugged and sadly shook his head. 'I don't know, I had a mini-row with him about his err...problem and he wouldn't listen and bolted off, I have been looking for him ever since,'

'When was this "mini-row" as you put it?'

'Today...oh, no, yesterday around four I think, I spoke to my roommates before looking for him, I asked and no one had seen him, I checked everywhere,' the worry showed itself in his voice.

Dumbledore reached down and pulled his wand out from his socks, he flicked it and a map of Hogwarts appeared, he tapped the map and a green dot appeared labelled "Draco Malfoy".

'I think I may have found him,' Dumbledore smiled at Ron. 'Could you get him and bring him up here?"

Ron smiled as wide as he could and nodded. 'Of course! Thank you so much," Ron looked at the location; Slytherin common room.

'_I had just been there.'

* * *

_

=) Review?


	7. Lights Out!

Hi guys, this chapter is to _'Fluffy things r cute_' since we share the same love; Ron.  
Thanks for all your reviews so far and I hope you continue to like =D

* * *

Ron ran down to where Draco was, he arrived to see Draco in the state Ron had thought he would find him; crying.

'Hey, Draco, it's ok now,' whispered Ron, smiling, he walked over to Draco.

'No, no, no it's not, I've done something stupid, I'm sorry,' uttered Draco, his voice shy, scared and terrified.

'What Draco, what?' said Ron softly, kneeling down to Draco's level, treating him like the scared, weak and lost little boy he was. Draco raised his head and looked Ron straight in the eyes.

'I-I've called them.'

'Who? Who have you called?' Ron could guess who but he needed Draco to say it.

'The Death eaters, they can get into Hogwarts, they will be here in ten minutes,' Draco burst out into tears, so that was what Draco had been doing since he had yelled at Ron.

'Bloody hell,' whispered Ron, they were in big dragon's dung now; Ron could have yelled at him but he knew that it would have just made Draco worse and the situation. 'Sev!' called out Ron.

Draco looked up to see an old friend slither towards him. 'Sev,' he muttered, not believing his eyes, 'but he's dead.'

"'Well, Draco if he was dead, would he really be slithering along? I raised him from the dead if you must know.' Ron switched to Parseltongue, '_Sev, guard Draco, don't let anyone near him unless it is me and if it is I shall say the code words "RA RA RA AH AH AH, ROMA RO MA MA, GAGA OOH LA LA", don't leave him, thanks Sev, see you later_.' Ron nodded to the snake, which slithered over to Draco, it bobbed its head as he continued the rest of the muggle song in his head.

Ron bolted to Dumbledore as fast as his long legs would let him; they had ten minutes to prepare Hogwarts for a fight.

* * *

'Oh, hello Ron, where is young Draco?'

'Draco-called-death-here-ten,' said Ron quickly, Dumbledore just about understood.

'Where is Draco now?' said Dumbledore rising from his chair, flicking his wand around.

'He's safe, Sev is with him,' Dumbledore looked at Ron; Sev was Ron's dead snake. 'Long story, basically I got him back from the dead...so can we please just do whatever we do in attacks.'

Every pupil was woken and sent to the Great Hall, all in a sleepy daze wondering why they were being woken at such an early hour of the morning.

'I am sorry to wake you at such an hour, but you are all in great danger. We fear a death eater attack and this is no drill, the Head boy and girl are in charge, the prefects are second in command, I want the year sevens on the outside with the first years in the centre, if they do manage to get in, fight.' Was all that Dumbledore said to the zombie-like pupils. Teachers were running around the corridors preparing for an attack.

'Ron, what are you doing? You should be in the hall,' said Dumbledore, his voice unlike its usual self; worried, angry and commanding.

'Sorry Professor, but Draco is my best friend and I don't care what he has "done", he didn't want to do it, he was scared, lost. I have to get him to safety, with the rest of the school, they don't know he called them, they don't have to know, not now, not ever,' said Ron, his voice fierce and steady, Dumbledore nodded.

'We have a bit of time before they attack, get him and go straight to the hall, as quick as you can.'

Ron nodded and ran off to the Slytherin bathrooms. 'Thank you Professor.'

Ron slowed down as he reached near to the bathrooms, but stopped when he heard footsteps; no one, not even teachers, would be near Slytherin.

'Lights out boy,' said a deep gruff male voice, Ron turned to see a black hooded figure. A death eater.

All went black as Ron was hit over the head.


	8. Not Dead, Just Yet

Ron moaned and rubbed his head, the memories of before he was hit came flooding back. He opened his eyes to see four cold, grey, stone walls staring back at him; no windows, no door.

'ANYONE?' He bellowed, knowing he wouldn't get an answer...no reply.

Would, could anyone save him?

_Hogwarts_

'Why are you here?' said Dumbledore, his voice cruel and fierce.

He was stood in his office with every other teacher, every pupil had been sent back to bed, the head boy and girl and the prefects were patrolling. In front of them were two death eaters; the only two death eaters who had been caught.

One just giggled.

'We had a job to do and we did it,' smiled the other.

'What job?' Growled McGonagall; she was more scary than Dumbledore.

'To get the boy,' smiled the giggly one.

'What boy?' sneered McGonagall, the giggly one stopped giggling and whimpered. McGonagall was in his face, her face more scary than Voldermort on a Monday morning without make-up.

'The most powerful boy in the world,' said the other, smirking.

'Ronald Weasley.'

* * *

'There is no sign of him, they have got him,' said Fitwick, as he sat down in the staff room; every teacher and most of the pupils had been searching for Ron, and no one had found him.

'But there is one door which will not open, the Slytherin bathroom, not even Severus can get in,' commented Sprout, pouring herself a glass of whiskey.

'Draco Malfoy and Severus,' Dumbledore yelled, maybe there was a hope of finding Ron after all.

* * *

'Do not worry Draco, you shall be fine, no one knows about who called the death eaters and Ron and I wish to keep it a secret,' said Dumbledore softly as Draco and Sev stood behind the Great hall doors.

Draco gulped but nodded, with a flick of his wand, Dumbledore opened the doors.

Every pair of eyes shot to the doors, to see a nervous-looking Draco walking in with a beautiful snake by his side and Dumbledore smiling (as usual) behind him.

Most people went back to their eating but Blaise recognized the snake.

'SEV!' He yelled, but Sev was dead...wasn't he?

'Merlin! You're right, that is Sev, Ron's old snake, but he's dead?' Said Gregg standing up to get a better look at the snake; he would never forget that snake.

Suddenly every pair of eyes was back on Draco, looking for answers; was that Sev?

'Erm...yeah this is Sev,' the snake stood up, by 'standing' on its rather big tail. 'Ron erm raised him from the dead.'

A gasp came from the hall. Ron was _incredibly _powerful!

* * *

Molly gasped as Dumbledore told her about her son, before bursting into tears, Arthur hugged her tightly.

Molly, Arthur, Bill and Percy had all been called to Dumbledore's office.

'Do you know where Ron could be?' Said Percy, trying not to cry.

'No, sadly not, we have not been able to get a lock on him, Ron did not have his wand on him therefore it makes it nearly impossible to trace him. I also believe that Lord Voldermort will not let us have Ron easily, so there is most likely many charms on Ron, keeping us from finding him.'

Dumbledore said that the Weasley's could stay at Hogwarts for as long as they needed, so that they could get any information on Ron as soon as he got it.

* * *

It had been two hours after they had been told about Ron when Charlie arrived from Romania.

Charlie knocked on Dumbledore's door impatiently; he had news.

'Hello -,' started Dumbledore, but Charlie was in no mood for being nice.

'Sorry Professor, but I have news that may help us find Ron.'


	9. Dragons?

Ron had been yelling out for around two hours now and there had not been one answer back; no calls to be quite, no nasty names, no threats.

Suddenly one wall opened, just like a door, a black figure stepped forward, their wand pointing at Ron.  
Ron dropped to his knees and grabbed his neck, to feel a dart sticking out. Once again, everything went black.

_Thud, thud, thud._

Ron's murmured as he felt his body being dragged up some stone stairs. Whoever was dragging him did not care for his health; the hand was rough and hurt Ron's skin. Ron felt like a tatty weak teddy bear being pulled along by a large gorilla. Ron ignored the pain and just tried to keep his eyes open.

Ron was dragged past wooden doors and stone walls, but finally they reached their room.

Ron was pulled into an ornate looking room, he opened his eyes fully, to see one chair at the opposite end of the room; the chair was facing away from Ron so he could not see the sitter, but he heard hissing; maybe he could try and connect with the snake.

'_Hello, hel-' _was all Ron managed to weakly hiss out, before the rough hand punched him down.

'Don't speak.'

Ron looked around the room for any escape points; none. There was only one door and that was the door they had come through.

'Leave now, Goyle, Ron and I need to have a word, and in future do not hit the boy,' hissed a cold voice, Ron thought he had heard it before but couldn't put the voice to the face.

Ron pulled himself over to the only other chair in the room, his arms hurt, his legs killed, his head wanted to smash itself up, but he didn't have the energy.

'_Hello Ron, I have been watching you,'_ this time the voice spoke in Parseltongue, Ron's mind hurt as he tried to think of whom this voice was, but he did know one thing; whoever it was, was not a good person.

'_Perv,' _whispered Ron back in Parseltongue, he didn't have the strength to argue back.

'_Now that is no way to speak to me, is it?' _Ron closed his eyes expecting the crucio curse, but none came. '_Y__ou think I would hurt you? No, you are too much of an asset to harm, you see, Ron, you are a powerful wizard. You are so powerful that you were able to bring back your pet snake from death and you did it with ease, I saw you. Just imagine what you could do by my side, I could teach you every dark spell I know, make you more powerful, you and I could rule this planet together,' _a light bulb in Ron's head suddenly flicked on, he knew who it was.

'_Lord Voldermort,' _muttered Ron, suddenly all of his senses were on red-alert.

'_Oh, I never introduced myself, but it does not matter now. All that matters is that you are Ronald Bilius Weasley, the most powerful boy in the world and if you don't join me, I will kill everyone you love.'_

_**Hogwarts**_

'Thank you Charlie, that information is most important. Please go and get your family and the professors who are in the Order and bring them here, I shall call the rest.'

'Charlie?' Said Draco, as Ron's brother hurried into his dorm, Blaise, Gregg and Vinnie all looked up from their explosive snap game.

'You have got to come quickly, I think Dumbledore has a plan to get Ron and I know you guys would want to come,' smiled Charlie. All four boys jumped up and bolted out of the door towards Dumbledore's office, Charlie jogging behind smiling.

'We are coming Professor and you cannot stop us,' said Gregg angrily; Dumbledore had said that they were not allowed to come and help get Ron.

'I can and I shall, you boys are too-,'

'And don't you dare say that we are too young, we are 17 for Merlin's sake and Ron is our best mate, we have to help get him.'

'And think about it, how are you lot gonna get in? You really look like the death eater types don't you,' said Vinnie sarcastically.

'And Sev,' said Draco, pointing to the snake next to him. 'Is Ron's and we will need Sev to find Ron and Ron told Sev to stay with me, and Sev always obeys Ron, so I would have to go with you to get Ron, so that Sev could come.'

'What about your safety?'

All four boys went into shouts about why they should be going, all yelling over each other, not one could be heard; they weren't going to back down.

Dumbledore sighed, 'Ok, ok, then,' he said waving them down. 'You may come, but at your own peril.'

'Thank you Professor,' smiled Draco. 'So, what _is_ the plan?'

'All of us shall go and get Ron,' said Dumbledore calmly, signalling to the Weasleys, the Order, himself and the four boys. 'We cannot trust the Ministry of Magic, for I know them and they would go in, all wands blazing, they shoot and ask questions later, Ron and any other prisoners would most likely end up dead. Now, thanks to Charlie, I believe I know where they are hiding Ron, Charlie...'

'Oh, yeah, well,' Charlie looked quite nervous even though he was talking to people he knew; Charlie had always got on better with animals. 'I work in Romania and there are rumours that a new death eater camp has opened up near where I work and that a lot of kidnapped people taken by them are being held there, so that is probably where Ron is being held. I have sent a fire call over to my mates at work and they say that we can stay there, before we get Ron.'

'We shall have to apparate over to Romania; I take it that you boys cannot apparate yet?' The four boys looked and each other but nodded. 'That is no problem, you can side-apparate with one of the Order or me,' smiled Dumbledore. 'We leave now.'

* * *

'Oh, Merlin, I'm gonna be sick,' said Gregg as he landed, he grabbed his chest and ran to the nearest bush. Vinnie did some circles, before collapsing in a dizzy mess.

'I'm fine, I'm fine,' said Blaise, in a voice higher than usual, he closed his eyes and fell onto Vinnie. Gregg saw the pile and decided his legs had had enough.

Draco felt like his stomach was in his mouth but he took some deep breaths and swallowed.

'You ok Draco?' Asked Charlie, thinking that Draco would be the next victim of apparation.

'Yeah, yeah, I think so, thanks,' Draco smiled at Charlie, before he noticed the heap of his friends.

'You idiots,' Draco burst out laughing.

'It's not funny,' murmured one of the heap.

It took them a while to get the heap into a tent; Vinnie and Gregg weren't exactly light.

As Charlie worked on a dragon reserve, they didn't really have buildings just different tents for different things and it seemed that the three boys would be spending a lot of time in the medical one.

'Hey, you have your own bed,' smiled Draco, as he helped Blaise onto a bed. The bed opposite had 'Weasley, Charlie' written on it.

'Oh, yeah, I do spend quite a lot of time in this place. The healer who works here gave it to me for a birthday present,' answered Charlie.

Everyone, who wasn't sick or dizzy, met in the main tent at 4 o'clock so that they could sort of the final plan.

'My plan cannot be put into place yet,' a few people yelled out. 'I do not know the number of death eaters there or what the place looks like, or where they are hiding Ron. I am sorry, but we do need to try and get some idea of the format of the camp.'

'Pardon me but who are you?' Asked Dumbledore, he had just noticed a group of people at the back, who weren't in the Order.

'We are Charlie's work mates, we know Ron, good kid, amazing with animals and magic. And we're gonna help you get him back,' said a large stern looking female. 'Oh, and we have dragons.'


	10. Nighty Night!

This chapter is to 'Fluffy things r cute' as they always reviews :) Thank you. But also a big thanks to everyone else who has ever reviewed or read this story =) Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Ron moaned as his body hit the stone wall of the dungeon, but luckily he didn't hear a crack of bone.

His head was spinning, not only because he was dizzy; should he become one of them to save himself and the ones he loved?

_**At the Dragon Reserve.**_

'Bloody full of the fuckers,' said a gruff looking male, as he jumped off a dragon.

'It's about the small size as we thought it was, but bloody hell, there were hundreds of death eaters,' said Charlie; would anyone want to go and get Ron when there was so many death eaters?

'Hmm, it seems my first plan may have to be re-formed,' said Dumbledore in deep thought.

'I've got a bloody idea, let's storm in set the fuckers on fire,' smiled the gruff man, patting his dragon.

'Right, everyone ready?' Said a man, chewing on wizard gum, a cheer came from a crowd of dragons and dragon-handlers; it seemed letting the dragon's storm the camp could work, and no one else had come up with a plan.

They stood by their dragons, waiting for darkness to come. The dragons and handlers would fly down with the Order, trying to create a distraction, and then Charlie, Percy, Bill, Dumbledore, Draco – Blaise, Gregg and Vinnie, had wanted to come but had been told they were too ill to help – and Sev would try and find Ron, without getting caught.

'HAS ANYONE SEEN DRACO OR SEV?' Charlie ran out, the group mumbled and shook their heads.

'Nope, Charlie, no one 'as,' shrugged the chewing man. Charlie put his hand up as a sign of thanks and ran back into the large tent he had come from.

'No, Professor, none of them 'ave seen 'im,' Charlie shook his head; no one had seen Sev either, it seemed Draco had decided to get Ron himself.

A black hooded swept the stone corridors, its head down, not wanting to make eye contact with anything. It had found it easy to get it; it had only had to knock a few people out. Its breathing was heavy; he was scared; what if someone found him?  
In front of the figure, slithered a re-born snake, flicking its tongue so that it could smell its master, his rescuer. It called out.

'_Master Ron, can you hear me? Where are you? Master Ron,'_

_**With Ron**_

Ron jumped up as he heard Sev, but immediately regretted it; a sharp pain shot up his sides, he crumbled back down. He weakly called back; his strength was going, what had Voldermort done to him?

_**Draco & Sev**_

Sev stopped and looked up at Draco, signalling that he had a link to Ron; he could now find him.  
Draco smiled from under the hood...but not for long.

'Nighty night.'


	11. A Blockage?

'Hmmm, I see,' murmured Dumbledore, he stood up and looked at the small crowd around him. 'It seems that Mr Malfoy may have decided to go in and find Ron himself, and he was caught...we shall follow the plan as usual but we shall be looking for two teenage boys not one.' The crowd nodded its understanding and left the tent.

'Thank you Severus.' Smiled Dumbledore to the snake; he was fortunate to have taken a few Parseltongue lessons once and had been able to make out the main picture from Sev.

Black velvet laced the sky; jewels twinkled in the blackness and a bewitching pearl rose high in the sky. It was time.

The dragons rose high in the sky, the Order by their sides on brooms, it was a few minutes before Dumbledore, Bill, Percy and Charlie heard the roars of dragons and in the distance could see flashes of spells; it had worked.

Charlie nodded to his parents who stood by the entrance of the largest tent; they did not want to come, just in case their worst fears were real.

And with that the brothers mounted brooms.

'Professor?' Said Bill, bewildered as to why Dumbledore didn't have a broom.

'I do not need brooms or flying creatures to be able to fly,' he said mysteriously, Bill just shrugged and took to the air.

'Ron...Ron...Ronniiieee,' whispered Percy, hoping somehow Ron would be able to hear his whispers over the yells, roars and screams of the fight going on.

'He ain't gonna hear you P,' Charlie shook his head smiling; Percy just looked at him in a well-it-is-worth-a-try-and-hey-it-can't-hurt-can-it.

Suddenly a hooded figure walked around the corner.

'Hey-,' and before he could say anymore, Bill hit him over the head. Charlie mockingly clapped him.

Dumbledore just smiled at their attempts, he wondered if they had ever really grown up.

'Hellooooooooooooooo?' Yelled Bill

'What if someone hears you?' Whispered Percy; outraged at Bill's loudness.

'That _is_ the point.'

'Hello?' Called a voice, it wasn't Ron's but the brothers recognized it.

'Draco,' smiled Bill, so they had found one of the two they were looking for.

'Draco, keep on calling so we can follow your voice,' called out Dumbledore in a calm and relaxed voice.

It didn't take them long to find Draco, his cage wasn't guarded and it only took Dumbledore a flick of a wrist to open.

'You got Ron yet?' Was the first thing Draco said to them.

'Nope, not yet,' said Charlie, leaning up against a stone wall.

'Severus, would you mind calling out?' said Dumbledore to Sev in normal English, not in Parseltongue; it seemed that when Ron had raised Sev from the dead, he had made sure that Sev could understand it, even if he couldn't speak it. The snake nodded.

He called out...but no answer, he couldn't even locate Ron. Sev looked at Dumbledore and shook his head.

'_Blocked.'_

Dumbledore understood the word and whispered one name.

'Voldermort.'


	12. A Dark Teen & A Traitor

Dumbledore told Sev to follow the source of the blockage; where Voldermort was Ron would be.

They trailed the corridors following Sev, until they stood in front of an ornate and beautiful looking door, it was pure black and snakes covered it.

Dumbledore nodded at Charlie and Bill, and together they pushed the door opened slowly, none of them knew what awaited them on the other side.

'Ah, so you finally found me, I was wondering how long I was going to have to wait,' said Voldermort, his voice drowned in pure evil and sounded so snake-like.

As soon as they cleared the door, it slammed shut behind them.

'Why did you take the boy Tom?' Asked Dumbledore, his tone was so relaxed, it was like he has just asked "could you pass me the salt please Tom?".

'I am Lord Voldermort, he-who-must-not-be-named, you-know-who, the Dark Lord...not Tom,' glared Voldermort, he hated that name; it was so common, so unimportant, nothing like him. 'You know why I took the boy.'

'For his power...yes, yes I understand, but may I ask why you pulled in Draco Malfoy?' Dumbledore truly did not understand as to why Voldermort had made Draco a death eater; Draco was slightly powerful – he was more powerful than an average pure-blood wizard, but not by miles.

'I needed him to get Weasley. Weasley would try and help Malfoy, making it easier for me to get him,' smiled Voldermort slyly. 'And now I have him.'

A tall boy stepped out from the shadows, he was wearing a long black cloak, with the hood up, as he stepped out, he pulled down the hood, the bright ginger hair contrasted with the blackness.

Ron.

Draco put his hand over his mouth, Ron's brothers gasped; Ron was a death eater now...it couldn't be him...could it?

Ron showed his left wrist to them; the dark mark. He was really one of them now. A death eater.

But Dumbledore just said nothing and smiled.

'Why do you smile old man? The only weapon you ever had is mine now.'

'It seems that you have a traitor within your mists Tom that is not the real Ronald Weasley, someone or _something_ slipped him a key and Ron is powerful enough to create a life-like clone of himself,' smiled Dumbledore, even though sometimes he thought that Ron would chose the dark-side, he now knew that Ron would never join that side.

Voldermort laughed, his laugh sent shivers down Draco's spine; it was horrid and cruel sounding. 'Rubbish.'

'Oh, I don't think so,' smirked another Ron, as he stepped out from the shadows, nearest to Dumbledore. Now Draco, Charlie, Bill and Percy were even more shocked. He blinked his eyes and the death-eater Ron was gone

'How?' Hissed Voldermort. Nagini came and slithered to Ron's side, Sev next to her.

'Nagini is a beautiful snake, very nice and she knows where the power is...she slipped me the non magical key to my prison-cell, which had charms so I couldn't do magic, I unlocked it and with a flick of my wrist there was an exact copy of me, ready and waiting to be a death eater...all I had to do was wait,' smiled Ron, he patted Nagini. Voldermort seemed worried for a second then he spoke.

'That is a small problem...if I cannot have the boy, than no one can.'

A flash of green illuminated the room.

* * *

Flowers, presents and messages surrounded a bed in the Medical Wing at Hogwarts; two snakes lay entwined together by its side; a teenager, who owed his life to the occupant of the bed, sat next to it, crying.


	13. A Dark Weasel?

_Flowers, presents and messages surrounded a bed in the Medical Wing at Hogwarts; two snakes lay entwined together by its side; a teenager, who owed his life to the occupant of the bed, sat next to it crying._

'Ron...,' stuttered out the boy.

'Shut it,' laughed Draco, clutching his sides as the tears of laughter trickled down his face.

'I said nothing,' chuckled Ron, holding his hands up innocently.

Draco was a constant visitor of Ron's, but many other people had come to look, stare and even speak to the boy who had survived a killing curse and then had the power to fight off Voldermort, who had managed to only just get away.  
90% of the death eaters at the camp in Romania had been caught, but a few had gotten away, including Bellatrix Lestrange, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov and Fenrir Greyback. Those death eaters were now being hunted by the MoM, who were (as usual) failing miserably.

'Thanks Ron,' smiled Draco, after he managed to stop laughing.

'For what?' Said Ron as he stroked Nagini.

'Shutting up,' smiled Draco.

'Ah, hello,' smiled Dumbledore as he walked in, he had not visited Ron yet and Ron guessed that he would some 'important' stuff to say to him.

Draco made to get up, but Ron waved him back down, Dumbledore nodded agreeing that Draco should stay. Dumbledore sat on the other side of Ron from Draco.

Dumbledore started off by asking questions like how have you been, who has been in etc, but soon he asked a question to which Ron didn't really know an answer to, and if he was honest with himself he hadn't even thought about it.

'Are you staying for 7th year, and even the rest of 6th year? I have heard that the Auror department is very keen to get you started early,' Ron waited for a second before answering.

'I'm definitely not becoming an Auror,' Ron smiled at Draco, 'but I'll finish up here, get my N.E.W.T.S. and then Charlie's work said they would like me to do a year or two there, then I'm thinking about training to be an Ani-Healer,' that was the first time Ron had thought seriously about what he was going to do with his life.

'It shall be a delight to have you stay on,' smiled Dumbledore. 'I shall speak with you later,' he said so that only Ron could hear.

'So you're staying on?'

'That was what I just said, Draco,' smiled Ron.

'I think I might as well.'

'Well, of course you're going to be staying on...you can't be an Auror without N.E.W.T.S.'

* * *

It was late at night, the corridors were still and silent; all that could be heard was Harry Potter's snoring.

'Hello,' smiled Dumbledore as he walked in, Ron turned on the light nearest to him, Dumbledore sat down.

'Let me guess you want to talk about Voldermort.'

'Yes and Nagini,' the snake rose her head when she heard her name. 'Nothing bad about you,' Dumbledore smiled at the snake; she had given over a lot of Voldermort's secrets, including one about horcruxes.

'If you're wondering Professor, whether Nagini is a Horcruxe still, she isn't,' he smiled.

'May I ask how? From my knowledge only the creator and some powerful and dangerous objects can destroy them.'

'Well, add Ronald Weasley's magic to that list," smiled Ron. 'Just don't tell the ministry, it was quite a dark spell," Dumbledore gave Ron a puzzled look. 'Yes, she did die but like Sev I just brought her back to life, without the horcruxe bit.' Dumbledore nodded, but he still didn't fully understand; Ron refused to tell anyone how he had brought Sev back to life, it seemed the teenager had beaten death; he had taken a soul back from the claws of death, and as far as Dumbledore knew, no one had died to replace Sev's soul.

'Tom did manage to get away, so I fear he may come back for you, to try and take your power from you, or maybe he might want to have you on his side or maybe he might decide that you are too much of a threat to him,' Dumbledore didn't need to finish off the last suggestion. 'Sadly, I do not know what he wants from you.'

'Don't worry Professor, I can look after myself,' smiled Ron.

Ron was a green weasel but not a dark one.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. This is the end. Thank you for reading this story and an even bigger thank you if you have also read 'A Green Weasel' as well. A huge thanks to all of your reviews; they have all been lovely :)

THANK YOU =)


End file.
